Many different types of coffee makers using different brewing principles are well known. In a conventional pour-over brewing technique, a paper or metal filter is initially placed inside a conical basket or funnel, and coffee grounds are placed in the filter to form a coffee bed. The basket is set over a cup, carafe, or like lower container, and heated water is then manually poured over the coffee bed, preferably in a circular motion. As the water permeates the coffee bed and passes by gravity through the basket, the coffee is extracted and collected in the lower container for subsequent consumption. Although generally satisfactory for its intended purpose, this pour-over technique is not only physically laborious to many users, but also produces inconsistent results. The quantity and pour rate of the water is not readily controllable. The circular motion is often not repeatable. The coffee bed is often not uniformly saturated and, as a result, the taste and flavor of the coffee are not optimal and typically vary from cup to cup.
In an effort to automate the pour-over technique, it is known, in a non-commercial use, such as a kitchen appliance, to automatically move an overhead water spout above the coffee bed in a repetitive circular motion. However, this results in an uneven water coverage and distribution since those areas directly above the water spout tend to be over-saturated, while those areas not directly above the water spout tend to under-saturated. This uneven water distribution causes the water to unevenly burrow through paths of least resistance through the coffee bed. As a consequence, the coffee extraction is not uniform, and the coffee taste and flavor are not optimal and variable. It is also known, in a commercial use, such as a coffee shop, to use an industrial robot to automatically move an overhead water spout above a coffee bed in a spiral motion using two motors, one to rotate a respective spout, and the other to tilt the respective spout, and thereupon to sequentially move the spout to successive coffee beds arranged along a row. However, such an industrial robot is not suitable for a non-commercial use, is cost-prohibitive, and, in any event, the coffee extraction is again not entirely uniform, and the coffee taste and flavor could be enhanced and improved.
Accordingly, there is a need to saturate a coffee bed with a more uniform water coverage, and to extract coffee with more consistency to thereby obtain coffee with an enhanced taste and flavor that does not appreciably vary from one cup to the next, in a cost-effective manner.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.